


Tied with a Ribbon

by Ophelia57



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Love/Hate, Marriage Proposal, Power Outage, Valentine's Day, bughead - Freeform, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia57/pseuds/Ophelia57
Summary: What does six years boil down to? A holiday alone, new hair, a long drive to know where, and spending the evening surrounded by people from the past.After spending the last few days curled up in a little ball crying her eyes out Betty is convinced to attend a party that will change her life forever.





	Tied with a Ribbon

“B, please come to this party with me? I don’t want to go alone!” 

“No. I don’t want to get out of this bed. Not now, not ever. He dumped me right before Valentine's Day, and I don’t know why. Do you have the answer? No? Well, then, I’m not getting out of this bed.,” Betty says, pulling a pillow over her face. 

“Betty I know you thought you were going to get flowers and a ring but this is  _ such _ a 2018 problem and I need my bestie with me.” 

“I don’t want to, V. I want to rent horrible movies on all of his accounts and drink a bottle of wine and then lay here in his shirt and cry myself to sleep.” 

“You can do that after the party. We can just make an appearance and leave. Please?” 

Betty takes a deep breath in and pulls the pillow from her face.

“Fine, Ronnie, but only for a little bit and only if you promise he won't be there.”

“Promise. Archie said they were going to a bar in the city, so no, it will just be us with a bunch of people from high school.”

“Sounds amazing, just how I want to spend my Friday night.” 

“Oh yay! I’m so excited! Now you have to get up and start getting ready.” 

Betty pulls the pillow back over her face and lets out a sigh but then pulls herself out of bed and begins getting ready. 

  
  


“Arch, man I don’t want to go and be surrounded by kids we knew in high school. Why can’t we go to the city? Or stay here and order a pizza or burgers or both? I’m not picky.” 

“Jug, as much as I love just chilling in the apartment with you and your mopey ass, you broke up with her and I don’t feel bad for you. Now get off of the couch and take a shower. We leave at five. Plus, I want my couch back.”

Archie leaves the room and Jug finally peels himself off of the couch where he has spent the last three days and takes a shower. 

  
  


“Ron, are you sure this outfit is okay?”

“Yes B. you look adorable. I’m so glad you finally took off his shirt. It was getting kind of creepy and depressing. Plus people deserve to see your new hair.” 

Betty smiles at her as she pulls the hem of sweater down to hide the fact that she hadn’t taken off his shirt, just hidden it under her turtleneck.

“It’s going back to blonde on Monday.” 

“Boo. You are so boring!” 

She grabs Betty’s arm and drags her towards their car.

  
  


As soon as they get to the party Ronnie is off in search of all of her old friends, leaving Betty alone in the living room. She grabs a beer and curls up on the couch. She watches as people from high school paw at one another as they fall over drunk. She snuggles into the couch and sips on her beer she tries to listen to what's on the TV, but with everyone screaming and blocking the view she settles on the book they are using for decor. It was a murder-through-the-years book and all it did was make her sad. Jughead loved looking through books like that and watching investigative discovery and now all the once-loved genre does is remind her of how good her life had been. She finishes her beer and then gets up to find something stronger. 

Jug and Archie walk in and everyone is drawn to them like flies to honey. Everyone is fist bumping and laughing about how much they missed each other while changitn ‘Bulldogs’ at the top of their lungs. Jughead ignores all of them and finds his way to the open bar. He gets a glass of water since he knows he’ll end up driving Archie home and he doesn’t even like alcohol-- he’s seen first hand what it can do to someone. Once he has his water he makes his way to the living room and plants himself on the couch. He pulls out his phone so he can work on his novel. He is so invested in his work that he completely misses the beautiful brunette sitting next to him, but she sure sees him. 

Betty downs her drink, finally thankful that she changed her hair, because now she can hide from him. She pulls out her phone and texts Ronnie.

‘You knew he would be here. You are a liar and I hate you.’ 

‘B, I promise I didn’t know he’d be here. We won't stay much longer I promise.’

She shoves her phone back into her purse and hides her face in the book that makes her sad, because anything is better than looking directly into the face of the person who shattered her heart. Everything is going great until he finally notices her.

“My girlfriend… ex-girlfriend and I used to read those all the time. Who is that about?”

She doesn’t move the book away but holds on to it so much tighter. He coughs at her. She tries to disguise her voice.

“Um well, there are a lot of people in this book. Ted Bundy, Nannie Doss, John Wayne Gacy, and a few others. It’s pretty good.” 

“Mind if I take a look?” 

He moves closer to her on the couch and she stops breathing.

“Um no… just um give me a minute to finish.” 

“Okay... I’m Jughead, by the way. Did we go to school together?” 

“Jughead… doesn’t sound familiar. I think that’s a name I’d remember.”

“I was a loner who spent all of his time with his girlfriend. I also worked on the Blue and Gold. What’s your name? Maybe I know you.” 

Tears pool in her eyes because she was sure he’d know her, she just didn’t want him to see her cry. She holds on to the book for dear life as she tries to avoid the boy named Jughead, who inches closer and closer to her.

“Are you okay?” 

She doesn’t answer him because at this point the only way for her to make it out of this is to wait for him to leave or reveal herself to him. 

“I... uh... yeah fine.”

Her fake voice breaks as tears bubble in her throat and her cover is blown. He grabs the book from her hands and she stares at the floor so hard she could bore holes in it. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Hi, Betts... You dyed your hair. I like it.” 

“I’m dying it back Monday. I have to go.” 

She goes to get up but he reaches out to stop her.

“No, please talk to me.” 

“There's nothing to talk about. You dumped me. I didn’t do this. I’m sorry.”

“Betts, wait.” 

“You don’t get to call me that anymore.” 

She pulls her arm out of his grip and breezes past him in search of somewhere else to hide. She walks up the stairs and down to the last bedroom because the entire high school is downstairs so no one will look for her up here. She opens the door and slams it immediately-- she did not want to see what was in there at all. She turns around to find somewhere else and standing behind her is Jughead.

“Dear Lord, just leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you.”

“Come on let's go in here and talk.” 

He reaches around her to open the door so she steps aside letting him open the door. He begins to walk in but then he walks right back out. 

“You seriously couldn’t have warned me?” 

A grin forms on the corner of her lips, but she crosses her arms and remains silent.

“Betty, please talk to me.” 

She blinks her huge eyes at him as she refuses to speak and before he can say another word Ronnie and Archie emerge from behind the door. Ronnie is fixing her hair and Archie is pulling his shirt on. 

“Sorry you had to see that. Umm, we didn’t think you two would find each other so quickly… sorry.” 

“I want to leave.” 

“B. I can’t drive. Plus I already gave my keys away. So we’re stuck here until morning.”

“Ronnie why the hell would you give your keys away?” 

“House rules. If you are drinking you leave the keys. They are trying to prevent accidents.” 

“I’m not staying here. I will walk home.”

“Betty, it’s freezing out and they said a blizzard is coming.” 

“I’d rather freeze to death than be in a room with his frigid heart.” 

She motions towards Jughead.

“So she does speak.” 

“She does in fact speak… just not to assholes named Jughead Jones.”

She snaps avoiding eye contact with everyone around her. She storms down the stairs in search of the person who holds the keys to freedom. The odds are not in her favor today, because the holder of the keys is one Reggie Mantle and he will not be giving her the keys in this lifetime. After Ronnie broke his heart he made it his personal vendetta to ruin their lives, but at this point, Betty is more willing to deal with Reggie than with her friends and heinous ex. 

“Reggie, I need Veronica's keys.” 

“Cooper. Funny enough, I’ve seemed to misplaced them.” 

“Reggie I swear, just give me the keys now.” 

“Oh no. I like watching you suffer, especially since your ex is here. Tonight is going to be a fun one.”

“Oh no, it’s not going to be anything because I’m leaving. Keep the keys, you pretentious ass.”

She storms out of the house, followed closely by the remainder of the “Core Four”. When she gets outside all she wants to do is find a peaceful place to cry but no one will leave her alone and the thought of going back inside makes her want to scream.

“Betts, slow down. I can take you home.” 

She keeps walking ignoring his attempts to stop her. Eventually, she can no longer hear footsteps and then it hits her.

“What am I doing... I left my coat on the couch and it’s freezing.” 

She runs her hand through her hair and tries collecting herself but nothing works. She is so upset with Veronica for doing this to her. She wasn’t ready to see him not today, not for the next few years. She begins to head back to the party to face her fate when a car pulls up beside her. The passenger window begins to roll slowly down.

“Betts, get in the car and I will take you home.” 

She keeps walking. She’d rather be locked in a bathroom than in a car with him.

“Elizabeth Cooper, get in the goddamn car. You don’t have to speak to me, just get in the car.” 

She stops dead in her tracks contemplating whether or not to yell at him or to just get in the car. She walks up to the car and gets in. 

“Thank you.” 

She ignores him and stares out the window watching the snow fall through blurry vision. He doesn’t try to talk to her but she can feel his eyes on her every now and again, but that doesn’t mean anything to her. She just wants this car ride to be over. She wants to go back to her original plans of buying expensive movies and crying as soon as possible. Just when she thinks her day can’t get worse, the car begins to slow down. 

“Why are you slowing down?” 

“I’m not doing it on purpose, Betty.” 

He takes his foot off the gas and slams it back down. The car lunges forward but then slows again. He does this a few more times but on the last time, the car doesn’t move. He tries multiple times to start it but nothing happens. 

“Stop it’s not going to work. I’ll go take a look.”

“I forgot you were good with cars.”

“Wow, took you only four days to forget about me after almost six years of dating. How sweet.” 

“No Betts, I didn’t forget about -”

“Save it. I really don’t care.” 

She slams the door behind her and opens the hood. About ten minutes later she opens the door.

“It’s nothing under the hood. Are there any lights on over there?” 

He turns the key and all of the lights flash once and then fade out leaving on the seatbelt light, the airbag light, and the gas light.

“Ummm well… it looks like we are out of gas…” 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Of course, the car is out of gas. Why weren’t you watching? There’s this lovely little gauge right here,” she says, smacking the dashboard. 

“Oh get off your high horse Betty. It’s late, I’m tired, and I’m stuck in a car with you. Gas was the last thing on my mind.” 

“Are you really trying to make this my fault? It’s Valentine's Day and we are stranded in the middle of nowhere with no cell service in the middle of a snowstorm. And you have the nerve to make this my fault.” 

“No, actually I’m not. This is no one's fault and I’d appreciate it if you’d stop blaming me.” 

She sighs and slams the door walking back in the direction she came from. Jughead fumbles with the door as he tries to chase after her.

“Where the hell are you going?” 

“To find gas before we both freeze to death.” 

“Betty you can’t even see three feet in front of you. Just get back in the car and wait with me.”

“So we can get hit by someone who can’t see three feet in front of them? No. You can come with me or stay here, it doesn’t matter to me.”

She desperately wants him to stay in the car, but he runs towards her. 

“Here, take this. It’s really cold.”

He hands her the blanket from the back seat. She gives him a tight smile and pulls it around her. They walk for what feels like ages until they both feel like giving up. They are just about to head for their car when they see the lights of some building. They walk faster knowing that just ahead of them is warmth and a phone. As they get closer they realize that they have not found a gas station but a bed and breakfast.

Betty looks down at the ground as she tries not to cry. Jug nudges her shoulder.

“Let’s go in and we can call for help okay?” 

She nods and walks towards the door. They walk in and the house is filled with all things LOVE. The house smells like cookies, there is a fire crackling, hearts plastered all around, and the soft jazz is almost enough to push Betty over the edge but somehow she collects herself and walks up to the desk.

“Hello, is anyone here?” 

She looks back at Jughead and he shrugs.

“Always helpful, aren't we?” 

She rolls her eyes and then walks around the counter to use the phone. She picks up the phone and hears nothing until a soft voice speaks up behind her.

“The line is dead sweetie. Anything I can do for you?” 

“Oh no sorry. Our… umm car broke down.”

She hangs up the phone and walks back around to take her place next to Jughead.

“Well the storm has knocked out power for several miles and my cell is dead, so It looks like you’re stuck here for the evening, but I mean hey a cute B&B for the lovely couple? There are worse ways to spend Valentine's Day.” 

Betty can’t help but scoff at the woman.

“We are not a couple. Not anymore, that is.” 

“Oh dear, I am so sorry.”

The woman's face grows weary as she speaks again.

“I hate to tell you this, but we only have one room left.”

Betty runs her hands through her hair.

“Don’t worry Betts, I’ll sleep on the floor. Thank you, ma’am, we will take it.” 

He pulls out his wallet and hands her his card. She smiles softly at him before running his card and handing him the key to their room. Jughead turns and begins to walk towards their room.

Betty pulls the blanket tighter around her and follows behind him. 

When they get up to the room the bed is covered in a rose pedals and since the power is out the candles are the only things giving them light. 

“Great even more things to remind me how pathetically single I am.” 

Jughead rolls his eyes at her before setting his stuff down on the love seat.

“I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Whatever. It’s your world I’m just here for the ride.” 

Jughead takes a seat on the bed.

“You offered to take the floor, remember.” 

“You don’t need the bed while you shower. When you come out I’ll move.” 

Betty slams the door behind her. She walks over and turns on the shower before stripping down to just his T-shirt. She pulls it up over her nose and takes a deep breath in. She thinks about how he’s on the other side of the door and if only she had the courage to go and take what was hers, but she doesn’t, so she takes off the shirt and climbs in the shower. She wishes she could take a really long shower but without power, the hot water runs out in minutes. She climbs out of the shower and pulls on one of the complimentary white heart-covered robes that hang on the wall. She dries her hair and then pulls Jughead’s shirt back on. She contemplates putting her jeans and sweater back on but decides against it. She cracks open the door to see that Jughead has already made his bed on the floor and all of the romantic things that fill the room have been disposed of.

“Close your eyes.” 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Jug. Please.” 

He laughs but then puts his hand up over his eyes.

“Not looking.”

“Thank you.” 

She runs across the room and pulls back the covers before crawling in.

“I see you’re still wearing my shirt. Don’t hate me as much as you claim to, do you?” 

Betty doesn’t answer but pulls the blanket tighter around her and buries her face in her pillow to muffle the sound of her tears.

It's around three when Jugheads snoring begins to resonate in the room. Betty rolls over and grabs a pillow to throw at him, but she knows that it’s only because he’s sleeping on the floor. She takes a deep breath in before moving the covers back.

“Jug.” 

He groans and rolls over.

“Juggie!”

The groans stop and he stretches but continues to sleep.

“JUGHEAD!”she whisper-shouts, before throwing a pillow at him. He makes a very displeased groan before propping himself up onto his elbow.

“What?’ he snaps. 

“Get up here.” 

“No. You made such a stink about me being up there before, so now you have to live with the consequences.” 

“I did not make any stink. You said I’ll take the floor. I just didn’t argue, but I know if you keep sleeping on the floor you are going to mess your back up again. So get up here before I change my mind.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“No, but it’s not fair. So just shut up and get in here” 

He doesn’t say another word but crawls off the floor and in the bed next to her. Part of her wants him to pull her into his arms but he lays with his back to her. Little does she know that he’s only laying this way to keep himself from doing exactly that. Betty pulls his shirt up over her nose as she stifles the sounds of her sobs. Jughead can hear her and wants to comfort her but he knows that he’s the reason for her pain and that it would only make things worse, but he can’t help himself. He rolls over and puts his arm over her hips and pulls her to him. She fits against him perfectly and this is what he has been craving since he told her he couldn’t do this anymore. 

He buries his nose in her hair.

“Jug, stop.” 

“Betts, please just let me do this for you.”

“I can’t. I can’t just let you… I have to learn how to do this without you, and if… please stop… please.”

He doesn’t let go but rather holds her tighter.

“Jug, please…” 

Her voice is barely a whisper because everything in her wants this but she knows she can’t. He doesn’t let go. She quits fighting and relaxes into him. He holds her while she cries and then finally he speaks.

“Betts… I need you to know that I didn’t dump you because I don’t love you. I-”

“Jug stop.”

She rolls over to face him, their noses just inches away from each other.

“If you loved me even a little bit you would have stayed and fought for us. You didn’t just wake up and choose to break up with me. You had to have thought about it for a while and that’s what hurts. It kills me to think that for almost six years I was with someone who I thought I was going to marry and then they just walk away four days before we are supposed to go on vacation, where I thought you were going to propose. You don’t just up and dump the person you love. So please save it.” 

“Betty you don’t understand-”

“I understand that you wanted our relationship to be over, and other than that I don’t really care.” 

She rolls back over but never pulls away. The sounds of Betty’s tears are soon muffled but Jughead can still feel her body shake with every breath she takes. Finally, she falls asleep and Jughead is left to wrestle with the fact that this may be the last time she will be in his embrace. 

When the sun rises Jughead realizes that he can’t bear to see her like this again. So, he pulls his arm from under her walks over to where he left his jeans pulls them on and then produces his wallet. He moves the cash to the other side and pulls out a band attached to a note. He walks over and sets it on his pillow before planting a soft kiss on Betty’s forehead. He grabs his coat and looks back at the sleeping girl one final time before closing the door behind him. 

The winter sun warms Betty’s face as she rolls over to face the choices she made last night only to find the spot where Jughead was cold and empty. She rolls onto her back before stretching her arms above her head. Her fingers graze the ripped piece of paper before landing on a cool metal object. She pulls the paper between her fingers and then they find their way down to a silver band. She runs her fingers around it trying to imagine what on earth this could be. Her fingers trace the inscription on the inside she squints and finds ‘I love you’. Tears well in her eyes as she fumbles to open the note. Written on an old piece waitress pad paper from Pop’s is 

‘The real one is being made now, so for now, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life eating Pop’s with you… so?’ 

She tries to imagine what this means but nothing makes sense. She kicks off the covers and runs for the door. She runs out into the hallway and down to the front desk. The lady from yesterday is sitting on a stool reading a book 

“Have you seen the boy I came here with?”

She looks up from her book giving Betty the strangest look 

“Yes. He tried to leave but I made sure he ate his complimentary breakfast first. He just stepped outside.” 

Betty heads for the door but before she can open it, the woman speaks.

“Honey… you might want to stay in here. It’s awfully cold out and you… you are a little underdressed.” 

Betty looks down. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to put her pants on, but it’s too late now. She gives her a tight smile and opens the door. At the end of the driveway, she can see him trudging back towards Reggie's house.

“JUGHEAD, WAIT!” she hollers after him. He stops turning slowly to look at her. He shakes his head and begins walking again. She takes a deep breath and then chases after him. Her boots slide on and off of her heels with every stride towards him. Cars drive by honking at her but she doesn’t care and by this time Jughead has stopped dead in his tracks. She finally reaches him gasping for breath as the cold winter air rips at her lungs.

“What the hell are you doing? You are going to get sick.” 

She shakes her head still struggling to get her breathing under control.

“Jug.” 

She pauses, leans over, and puts one finger up. 

“Betts, just go back inside. I’ll go get a car and come get you.”

She shakes her head.

“No. What is this?”

She holds up the paper with the ring tied to it.

“Nothing but dead weight I didn’t want to carry around anymore.” 

She stands back up and meets his wandering gaze and shakes her head.

“Not going to work. What is this?” 

“What does it look like.” 

“Do not treat me like I’m stupid. We both know that I know what it is, but why do you have it?” 

He runs his hands through his hair before taking a deep breath in. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he continues to avoid answering 

“Seriously, Jug it is freezing and I’m in my underwear. Just tell me why you left this on the pillow.” 

He rubs his eyes.

“Betts, I’ve wanted to be with you since I first saw you in Archie Andrews tree house, so I planned this elaborate proposal and then I got cold feet, because what if you had said no, and then I talked to Archie and he said that I wouldn’t be a bad idea to take some time to see if this is what I wanted. I told him it was stupid and that I didn’t want to do it and that’s when he texted you. When you called me I felt my heart break into a trillion pieces and you didn’t let me explain you just hung up, and then when I tried to stop over Veronica slammed the door in my face. I wanted to tell you that-” 

she cuts him okay

“Okay that's important and all but I still don’t understand what this is.” 

She shoves the note and ring in his face.

“I was planning a scavenger hunt and this was your last clue.” 

He shakes his head and then pulls out his wallet. He hands her another ripped piece of paper.

“Turn around and then open it.” 

She turns to face the bed and breakfast and then unfolds the paper. Scribbled on the paper is 

'turn around.'

She rolls her eyes but follows the instructions.

“Are you kidding me? You had me turn around just to have me turn around aga-”

She stops dead in her tracks. Bended on one knee is Jughead. He is holding out the dainty silver band. His hands are shaking and he looks as if he could combust at any moment. 

“Betts, I was stupid. I want to spend today and the rest of my life with you, that’s if you don’t get hypothermia first. So what do you say… will you marry me?” 

Her mouth falls open and she doesn’t know what to say. Tears begin to fill her eyes but for the first time in days they aren’t sad ones. She knows that there are issues between them but she doesn't care. He want to be with her. She pushes all of those thoughts from her head before trying to speak. She opens her mouth and nothing comes out

“Don’t leave me hanging…” 

She smiles and begins to nod her head 

“Really? Are you serious?” 

She continues to nod as tears pour down her face. Jughead jumps up off the ground and wraps his arms around her. He buries his nose in her hair as she clings to him for dear life. 

“Tell me this isn’t just a dream.” 

He loosens his grip on her before cupping her face.

“No this isn’t a dream… this is THE dream. You are my dream. I love you.” 

“I love you so much.” 

She grabs the collar of his coat and pulls him towards her. Her lips graze his before fully pressing this together. This is a kiss unlike any they’ve ever had. The days apart have built this longing that fuels the kiss. It’s a kiss that makes Betty forget that she’s freezing, but it’s also one that sends chills up and down her spine. 

Jughead is the first to pull away.

“Let’s get you inside before you lose some fingers.” 

She smiles at him before leaning in for one last kiss. She can feel his grin against her lips and she wishes this moment didn’t have to end. Betty turns to go back inside when Jughead scoops her up in his arms

“I know this is like a marriage ordeal, but I’m feeling cheesy.” 

She grins at him and wraps her arms around his neck. When they walk in the lady at the front desk scurries away from the door to pretend that she wasn’t just watching the whole ordeal go down outside. Betty’s face turns beet red as she hides her face in the crook of Jugheads neck. The woman clears her throat 

“Check out is in an hour and eleven minutes.” 

“We are going to need to extend our stay” 

Betty giggles as Jughead begins up the stairs.

Once in their room, Jughead sets Betty down on the bed.

“I still have something I need to do.” 

“Okay… what is that?” 

Jughead smiles at her before pulling the band out of his pocket.

“Like I said, the real one is being made, but I thought you should have something until I get it.” 

  
  


Betty’s grin only grows larger as she sticks her left hand out. Jughead rips the paper from off and then fumbles as he slides it on her finger and then plants a soft kiss on the knuckle. 

“I know that we still have so much to work through, but thank you for saying yes.” 

Betty shakes her head and cups his face between her hands

“No, thank you for not making me spend another second without you in my life. I can’t wait to love you for the rest of mine.” 

She leans in and plants another soft kiss on his lips

“Happy belated Valentines Day, baby.”


End file.
